Jealousy
by BrokenTheories
Summary: Zero always was hesitant about his feelings for Yuki, but when a new girl comes into Cross Academy and claims to know him from his childhood, would our little resident Vampire Princess be a little.. jealous?
1. Do You Remember Me?

"A new student has enrolled into our precious academy, Zero." The Headmaster spoke, his back turned towards our favorite Vampire Hunter. Kaien Cross seemed a little uneasy, as he always does when he looks out the window. "You may or may not recognize her, but she is.. Well, you'll see when she gets here."

Zero stood there, a little curious, but like always, he never shows it. Sticking his hands into his pockets, but Kaien was smarter than that. He knew what Zero thought, since he was the one who practically raised him ever since his family was killed by Shizuka. Secretly, Zero hoped that Shizuka was still alive. Not because he wanted to drink her blood to keep his humanity intact, he wanted to kill her with his own hands.

"Zero.." Kaien appeared in front of him, placing a hand on his left shoulder. Under normal circumstances, he would've just shoved it off. "I know its hard for you, and I'm really sorry for that. But for now, we have to ensure the safety of the students in the academy. You and I both know that Yuki would-"

"Don't talk about her in front of me." Zero's voice showed that he was at his breaking point. No one should ever mention her name in front of him. Not even Kaien Cross, her adoptive father. With his hands still in his pockets, he walked towards the door, placing one hand on the door knob. "I'll protect the students. Not because of my hatred against vampires.. but because I never want them to experience everything that I have. So I'll tell you this, I won't hesitate to kill any vampire who threatens or harms a student."

When Zero opened the door, he was not surprised to see Yuki standing on the other side, pressing her ears against the wall. She was about to come up with a smart theory about how she tripped and fell against the wall, but Zero didn't even bother. He left immediately, without even saying hello.

Yuki couldn't help but sigh. They used to be so close. Of course, that was until she was awakened as the Pureblood Vampire Princses by Kaname. With her fiance currently out of the picture, she had decided to restart the Night Class, doing whatever she can to strengthen the peace between humans and vampires alike. Yuki understands Zero more than anyone ever could, but when she left Cross Academy with Kaname and the others about a year ago, she couldn't possibly understand how Zero felt right now.

* * *

><p>Zero walked back into his room. As it was evening already, he had to perform his guard duty. Meeting Yuki on the way back did not make him feel any better. He constantly reminded himself that all pureblood vampires deserve nothing less than death, but when it comes down to it, would he be able to lay a finger on Yuki?<p>

"Stupid.. everything's stupid around here." He dug through his wardrobe, fishing out the school uniform. He didn't really need the prefect's sash, since everyone in this school knew who he was. The emotionless, cold hearted smartass of a prefect, Zero Kiryu. He was fine with those nicknames, as long as they left him alone.

On the drawer beside his bed was his Anti Vampire weapon, Bloody Rose. The origin of the gun is still unknown, even to Zero, but it was given to him by his parents. It was the only thing that reminded him of them. Of his family. With one shot to the right spot, a vampire would crumble to ashes. Purebloods wouldn't die that easily, but they could still feel immense pain after being hurt by an Anti Vampire weapon.

Zero took the gun and stored it it the pocket of his shirt. Sometimes, he was glad that he could be out all night alone on guard duties, but whenever he crossed a part of the academy that reminded him of Yuki, his mouth waters when he remembers the taste of Yuki's blood. Salty with a hint of sweetness, with just the right amount of thickness.

He shook all the thoughts from his head and strolled around the pathway that lead to the Night Class. He wasn't that worried about those vampires, since he knows that they would never purposely harm a Day Class student, unless they wanted a bullet through their chest. He was worried about the Day Class students. Every night, there was sure to be a few girls sneaking around the Night Class Mansion, hoping to sneak a peek at the mysteriously beautiful students that only came out at night.

"You two over there." Just as he suspected, two girls were trying to scale the walls of the mansion, one standing on another's shoulder. When he called out to them, the girl on the bottom lost her balance and fell, bringing the both of them to a hard landing.

"Oh great.. its him." One of the girls mumbled, "We better go before he gives us-"

"Detention. One week." Zero took out a notepad and jotted their names on it. He's not the most hated person in the academy for nothing. "Now get back into your rooms before I decide have you two clean the toilets as well."

"On our way!" The two girls trotted off.

Hopefully they won't be coming out for awhile and will spend their spare time shooting darts at a picture of me, Zero thought.

* * *

><p>"So this is the face of the infamous Vampire Hunter, Zero Kiryu." A voice came from the woods. It seemed to echo around the dark, gloomy forest, until the silhouette of a girl appeared. The moonlight shone on her, and instantly Zero knew she was one of the Night Class students. But she wasn't wearing a uniform, so it must be the new student the old man was talking about.<p>

"Follow me." Zero looked around for any luggage he should carry, but there seemed to be none, "You are the new student, aren't you?"

"Oh, Zero!" The girl rushed forward, and before Zero could reach for Bloody Rose, she talked him to the floor and sat on his chest, "Don't tell me you don't remember me."

The girl had snowy white hair, and was dressed like a really fancy rich girl. Not much different from any other vampire in the Night Class. Upon a closer look, Zero noted that her eyes were the same color as her hair. Glittery silver.

"Am I supposed to?" He spoke with his usual tone. His face showed his usual _I'm-a-little-curious-but-I'm-gonna-act-like-I-don't-give-a-damn _look.

"Glad to see you haven't changed a bit.." The girl rolled her eyes, standing up and brushing the dirt off her dress, before extending a hand towards Zero. And of course, Zero, being the gentleman that he is, did not accept it and stood up on his own.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know you." He pointed towards the main building of the academy, at a brightly lit window, "That's the Headmaster's office, I'll take you there."

* * *

><p>Biology class had never been kind to Yuki, especially when they were learning about the insides of a frog. Yes, she was a Pureblood Vampire, but she hated cutting stuff open. Especially when the 'stuff' was still alive and kept going "Ribbit! Ribbit" when she held the knife against its stomach.<p>

With that happy thought, she asked the teacher permission to go outside for some fresh air, which he happily obliged.

These few days have been tough on Yuki, to say the least. She couldn't sleep during the day, since it was mostly spent on thinking about Kaname. She wondered if he was alright. Even if he wanted to kill the heads of all the Purebloods. The more she thought about Kaname, the more Zero's image popped into her mind. Even if she had come to terms that her and Zero's relationship would never be the same as before, she still hoped it would. Kaname held a huge part of Yuki's heart, but Zero held an equally large part as well.

She certainly doesn't need to think anymore about it, so she decided to walk around the academy. Most of the Night Class students were in class, and most of the Day Class students were asleep. She hoped that she wouldn't meet Zero, since she wouldn't even know what to say to him. She told Kaname that she would only drink his blood, but deep inside, there was a lingering lust for Zero's blood as well. When Zero let her drink his blood a few days ago, she didn't know what to feel. The emotions were still there, it hasn't changed. But there was also sadness.. so much of it..

Yuki walked towards the direction of the fountain, where she remembered all the chaos that happened the night she was awakened.

"You know, if you can't remember me, I'll have to make you remember."

Yuki heard a girl's voice somewhere in the woods nearby, so she decided to check it out. There shouldn't be anyone out here right now, and she knew that it was none of her business, since she wasn't a prefect anymore, but curiosity got the better of her.

What she saw then, she wished for her entire life that she hadn't. The strange white haired girl, stood up on her tip toes and kissed Zero, full on the lips.


	2. Enraged Pureblood Princess

Zero felt extremely lightheaded after that kiss he received. He didn't even know why the girl wanted to kiss him. He didn't know her reasons for doing so. On top of all that, he didn't even know the girl's name! He thought he felt a little dizzy right after she pulled back, but his body started to go numb.

This is bad, he thought.

Right before his vision started to blur, he could've sworn he saw a silouette of a girl, clad in a Night Class uniform, with long brown hair waving along the breeze that blew through the night. He wished it wasn't her. Of all people, he wished he wouldn't be saved by that one girl.

"Yu.. ki.." Her name escaped his mouth, right before he passed out.

"I don't know who you are, or what you've done with Zero." Yuki spoke boldly, placing herself between the girl and Zero. "But I am Yuki Kuran, pureblood vampire and head of the Night Cla-"

"Ah, Kuran. Such a second grade family." The white haired girl didn't even give Yuki a chance to finish her sentence. And without knowing her name, Yuki already disliked her. "Let me ask you, Yuki Kuran, what relation do you have with this boy?"

"He's my.. he's.." Yuki tried to think of the right words to say, but nothing came to her mind. Her heart belonged to her dear fiance, Kaname, but there was a part that belonged to Zero as well."He's my closest friend. I can't let anyone hurt him. If you try to lay so much as a finger on his hair, I swear I will-"

"You'll what? You know, I hate snobby girls like you who can't decide between two men." Once again, the girl didn't even give Yuki a chance to finish, and that started to annoy her. "Girls like you who think you're all that, trying to save the peace between humans and vampires. If you have any idea what your fiance is doing, you would think twice about that."

How does she know about Kaname? Yuki doesn't even know why Kaname is doing the things he is, but she was sure he had a good reason for everything. Killing the heads of all the pureblood families.. why would he be doing such a thing?

"As of his actions, he is being treated like a rogue vampire and is to be hunted down." The girl calmly strode towards Zero. Yuki stood her ground, not wanting to let this mysterious girl pass. "Would you mind? I am sure Zero would remember who I am soon. You already have a fiance, don't you? Crawl back to that worthless piece of scum and never, ever disturb MY Zero again."

"YOUR Zero? Since when have Zero ever belonged to anyone?" Yuki had gotten so angry that she wanted to reach for her own Anti Vampire Weapon, Artemis. She and her family were the only ones with the blood to hold an Anti Vampire Weapon, and she had no problem using it to slice this girl in half for even having the guts to say such things. "What's this?" The girl giggled like a small child, covering her mouth with her left palm and made a pouty face. Now that seriously pissed Yuki off. "Is the little so-called vampire princess.. jealous?"

Usually, our good natured Yuki would dismiss a comment like that and say it was nothing, but the vampire side got the better of her. Seeing Zero passed out on the ground behind her, and the bratty girl claiming that he belonged to her. What was all that about? Before she could reach for Artemis, however, a hand appeared beside her and touched her shoulder.

"Yuki, come to my office in half an hour. We have.. something to discuss." Kaien Cross said. Yuki noticed the gloomy look on his face. That look alone was enough to tell her that the discussion wasn't about some good news. "oh, and please bring Zero too. oh, and umm.. make sure he's awake by then."

As soon as Yuki turned back to face the strange girl, she was gone. It wasn't as if she was surprised, she just hated when vampires kept vanishing into thin air. Maybe because she was the only one who couldn't yet. She picked Zero up and slung an arm over her shoulder. This brought back a lot of memories, but usually it was him who carried her back to her room whenever she sprained her leg or suffered any injuries that made it difficult for her to walk. It had always been Zero who took care of her when she needed it.

* * *

><p>Once they were finally in Kaien's guest room, Yuki laid Zero down on the bed. He didn't seem feverish, but Yuki grabbed cool cloth from the bathroom and placed it on Zero's forehead anyway. She didn't know why, but seeing Zero like this.. seeing him sleeping.. it calmed her down. With everything Kaname's been doing, she didn't know how he would act the next time she saw him. She wanted to trust Kaname, and she did, with everything she had, yet he left her, without even giving a single clue as to what he wants to accomplish.<p>

Sometimes, she wished that this whole vampire thing was a dream instead, so that she wouldn't be involved in everything that's going on and just live a normal life. But then she remembered about her parents, sacrificing their lives in order for her to have a shot at a normal life. She remembered everything her parents did for her. How could she possibly think twice about this?

No, she thought. I am glad to have been awakened by Kaname. Not just for my parents, not just for Kaname.. I want to help with everything I can to improve the relationship between humans and vampires, and prove that everyone can live together, side by side.. living in peace.. that's what Mom and Dad would've wanted.

Of course, nothing was that simple. There was a part of her that constantly reminded her of Zero. Part of her conscience keeps wanting to stay with him. No, she's not just interested in his blood, she's more interested in him. She stroked his cheek with one of her hands, her eyes tearing up slightly, "I wish things could be different for us, Zero.. I really wish that.. If I ever had to choose between you and Kaname, I.. I'll never be able to make the choice.." She leaned in closer and hesitated, but she kissed Zero's cheek, "Right now.. you're the only one I could truly trust.. and I'm glad for that, Zero, I truly am."

But even now, that trust was being tested. Who was that girl? Why did she kiss Zero? How does she know about what Kaname is doing? Why did she said that Zero.. belonged to her?

There were already so many questions that were in her mind, but new ones kept popping up as well. She hoped that she could find the answers soon. She hoped that she could at least try to improve her and Zero's relationships instead of him giving her the cold shoulder whenever he saw her. She hoped that Kaname would give her a rational explanation of everything he's been doing. She hoped that she could set her feelings straight and choose one of them. She hoped that she could slice the girl who kissed Zero in half with Artemis.

She hoped for many things. Yes, she knew she was selfish. She wanted everything to be answered. But most of all, she wanted both Kaname and Zero.. both of them, so she wouldn't have to make a choice to choose between them. A choice she couldn't possibly make.

* * *

><p>When Zero finally came to a few minutes later, he didn't complain that Yuki was sitting right next to him, or showed any signs that he wanted her out of there. For a moment, they were both silent. Yuki didn't even know what to say to him. She knew that he was next in line as President of the Vampire Hunters Association, and herself the Pureblooded Vampire Princess. She knew that Zero was thinking of the same things as she was, but she tried to be friendly to him regardless of how he thought of her.<p>

"Umm.. how are you feeling?" She tucked her long brown hair right behind her ear, "I could go get another cloth if you want.."

"Yuki.." He started to sit up, but groaned when he felt that his head still hurt, "I'm.. okay. Thanks for earlier.."

After hearing him thanking her, she wanted nothing more than to cry and sob into his embrace, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Its.. no problem, I guess.."

"That.. reminds me.." He wobbled a bit, but he managed to reach into his coat pocket and grab his notepad along with a pen, then he jotted down her name, "Two days detention, Yuki, for being outside during class without a teacher's pass."


	3. Zero Tolerance

"Ah, Yuki, Zero." The Headmaster, Kaien Cross was seated on one of the couches, with his legs crossed and a cup of tea in his hands. "So good of you two to join us."

What's surprising for both Yuki and Zero was the mysterious white haired girl, whom moments ago just kissed Zero on the lips, causing his momentary loss of consciousness, was seated across from him. She wasn't drinking tea, but Zero noticed that it was the same drink he needed for his survival. The pills.

Zero's head still felt woozy. He almost lost his balance just by being on his feet for too long. Whatever the girl did, he thought, it drained me to an extent just with a kiss.. Who the hell is she?

What the hell did she wanted from him?

Yuki had to hold back her unrelenting urge to strangle the girl, but she had to keep Zero steady on her feet. She didn't know who this strange girl was, and she sure as hell wasn't letting her take Zero.

"Please, please.. sit down." Kaien patted the empty seat right next to him, but the girl motioned for Zero to sit next to her. An offer which he declined. With Yuki right next to him, he felt so reassured.. like all the time they spent apart didn't matter. All the time she spent with Kaname.. Yuki helped him to the seat next to Kaien, but she herself chose to stand instead of sitting next to the girl.

"Is this how you welcome a new student, Headmaster?" The girl spoke with a different tone than before. Earlier on, when Zero first met her, she was in a serious mood. He wondered if she was speaking the truth about her knowing him.

"I'll make you remember me." Was what she had said. Was that the truth? Or was it a ploy to implant fake memories into his mind? No.. No vampire could have that kind of power. Yes, they have the powers to absord certain memories, but they don't have the power to implant fake ones.

Before anyone could respond to the girl's question, Yuki fired out, "Who are you? What are you to Zero? And.. You did something to him. You drained him with that kiss!"

"Drain? You honestly believe I would do such a thing to my dear Zero?" The girl stood up and countered, though her face showed the look of slight satisfaction. "You poor excuse for a Princess, accusing me, of all people, to such an act."

There was a definite tension between the two female vampires. Yuki certainly didn't like to be called a Princess, even if she truly was one. She did not like that bratty girl. The girl was cocky, arrogant, and on a scale of one to ten, she was a perfect ten on Yuki's bitch-o-meter. Likewise, the girl thought that Yuki was acting like a total _Princess._ Of course, she meant it as an insult. She didn't like snobby brats who can get whatever they want just by taking it with force. That's why she wasn't forcing Zero to be with her, she was giving him some space. The kiss was just a reminder. Though, she wouldn't mind _reminding_ him about her a couple more times.

As the two argued, Kaien Cross tried calming things down, offering tea and rational explanations to settle the conflict. As always, he was ignored and pushed aside. Zero was having a raging headache just listening to those bickerings.

Though he wasn't feeling better, he certainly wasn't going to get any better while those two kept going at each other. He slammed his palm onto the table with a loud _bang!_, and almost instantly the two of them went silent. "You're the new girl around here, and you'll have to learn that causing disruption among students is strictly punishable. Here's a copy of the rulebook. Read it, follow it and remember it." He fished a tiny sized booklet from his coat pocket and slid it over the table towards the girl. Instead of focusing all his anger on the new girl, he slowly turned his attention to Yuki, who seemed a little scared, "As for you.. You of all people should know what you're doing is wrong. You're President of the Night Class. You're responsible if anything happens to your students. Including her."

* * *

><p>When Yuki exited the Headmaster's office, it was already dawn. She didn't figure that class would be over that fast, but after everything that transpired over the last few hours, she was almost too tired to think. The questions in her mind were not answered. And on top of all that, she didn't even find out the girl's name, but one thing's for sure. She knew the girl was up to no good.<p>

The teachers would know why she was absent for the entire day of class, since Kaien talked to them about it. Taking a quick shower, she changed into her nightgown and proceeded to her bedroom. In the Night Class mansion, everyone had their own bedroom. Fairly large ones at that. And the thought of living under the same roof with that girl made Yuki feel sick.

"I'm not one to hold grudges.." Yuki took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down, laying her head on the pillow and pulling the blanket up to her chest, "But I don't know why.." She wanted to express her emotions into words, but nothing came out. Her mind kept replaying the kiss between Zero and the girl. No, it wasn't Zero being drained that worried her. It was the kiss. For the first time ever, she truly put her thought in it.

Could she be.. jealous?

She wondered if she had overreacted about the situation, but the girl clearly stated that she wanted Zero. She already had Kaname as a fiance, but.. a pang of guilt washed over her. The girl was right.. she wanted both Kaname and Zero. She even admitted it out loud earlier on, even if Zero wasn't conscious, she had spoken her true feelings.

"No use confusing myself.." She sighed and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep while the morning sun shone on the outside.

* * *

><p>Zero, on the other hand, was given a day to rest due to his dizziness. He was feeling better after a shower, but he didn't want to stay cooped up in his room the entire morning. For some reason, a part of his brain was trying to process something. Something that he had forgotten for a long time. He had a feeling that what the girl told him earlier was the truth. He did know her, but.. from where? And when?<p>

Putting on a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans on, he put on a pair of sunglasses and headed outside. He didn't walk far, since he knew his own limits. It wouldn't be a good thing if he were to be found passed out on school grounds. He decided to head to the only place he could be peaceful. The barn.

He was extremely surprised when he opened the door and saw the girl, patting White Lily on her mane. Lily doesn't usually treat strangers very kindly, but she seemed okay with her. He thought that Yuki could learn a thing or two from her, since Lily never liked Yuki.

Shit.. he thought, Why am I still thinking about her? I already have enough on my mind.

But deep inside he knew. He still loved Yuki, even though they were supposed to be sworn enemies. Even though Yuki's heart isn't in the right place.

"You know.." The girl didn't turn to face Zero, but she knew he was here. Probably because he was the only vampire to walk in the sun. "You could help me, since Lily here misses you. She even says that you haven't been coming by a lot lately. A shame, really. Even with all that has been happening in your life, you shouldn't neglect your duties to take care of her."

"You speak horse?"

"I speak to animals. That is my specialty." She kept brushing Lily's mane with grace, and Zero thought that she must have done this before. She seemed like a pro, compared to him. "Though your memories seem to still be jumbled up."

"If you'll just.. tell me your name.." Zero laid down on the haystack where he always did when he was tired, or just finding a place to skip class, but right now, the more he tried to remember, the more his head throbbed. "I'm sure.. I'll remember if you just tell me that."

The girl wasn't surprised, but he crouched down next to him and patted his head as one would pat an animal, "Stop trying too hard, Zero dearest. Memories are sensitive things. One should remember it slowly, but too much at a time could paralyze a person's brain. As for my name, well.." She chuckled, doing the same cutesy expression which pissed Yuki off, but Zero didn't seem to mind, "I'm not telling you.." She stuck her tongue out in a way that was seriously familiar to Zero, "You'll have to remember it yourself."


	4. Little Princess

It wasn't very often that Zero went outside of the school grounds, but he wasn't feeling too well, and something about the stench of vampires being too strong in the school. It wasn't very wise of him to do so, since he is one of the prime targets for anyone that's opposing the Vampire Hunters Association. Yes, he was next in line as President, but its not like he gave a damn. Kill any vampires that dared to lay even a finger on a human, that was his motto. Not a single person objected, of course, since they knew well enough that Zero wasn't the type of person to sit behind a desk doing paperwork.

He didn't head to the Vampire Hunters Association. He decided that he needed some time off from that line of work, since he couldn't even get his head straight. Bloody Rose was an Anti Vampire weapon, but he was still scared that he might accidentally hurt an innocent human. Of course, he wasn't ready to take that risk.

Walking around town, the townsfolk recognized him immediately, even if he wasn't wearing his school uniform. Some greeted him, some shot him a cold look. Not everyone supported what the Hunters did, but again, its not like Zero cared.

After walking for several hours, he found a bench near a playground and settled there for a little while. Anyone who's ever talked to Zero instantly knew that although he was a cool guy, he was cold hearted as well. He even lost count of how many rejections he had given to the girls of his school.

Yuki. Only Yuki understood him. Only she knew that deep down inside, Zero was actually a caring person. He loved her with all his heart, and she knew that. She drank his blood several times, and he actually opened up to let her see how he felt. Yet, she left him.. for that guy.

Its been over a year, but Zero still hasn't been able to get over the fact that Yuki was now a Vampire Princess. The Yuki that took care of him ever since Kaien Cross took him in. The always smiling, always cheerful and always annoying Yuki. He knew his feelings weren't going away that easily, but then came another girl that claimed to know him from his childhood. He's always hated those lovey dovey mangas that had several girls chasing after one guy, but now, he felt that he was part of it.

Great, he thought, Soon there's going to be female aliens crashing their spaceships somewhere nearby and I'm going to fall in love with them. Screw this.

A few children were playing in the playground beside him. It was dangerous, even in the daylight, to be outside without anything to defend yourself with. Zero felt bad for the children that lived in the town. Vampire attacks have been getting worse. Even if the Hunters were hard at work, more Level E vampires kept popping out of nowhere and attacking random people.

While still sitting on the bench, Zero rested against the tree. Feeling tired, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, Zero. If you tried hard enough you can get over here with ease!"<p>

When Zero opened his eyes, he was looking across the monkey bars, straight towards a small girl with snowy white hair. He looked at his tiny hands for a brief moment and noted that they were bruised and cut.

Though, he sure as hell wasn't going to give up that easily. Yeah sure, his parents might kill him when he gets home, and Ichiru would probably be worried sick, but something inside him told him that he had to get across, just to show this girl that he wasn't intimidated.

"If you manage to do it, I'll even think about giving you a kiss on the cheek!" She giggled and stuck out her tongue. It took Zero a mere two seconds to recognize who she was.

"I'm not doing it for you or anything.." He blushed a little, then looked at the monkey bars. Just twelve bars. He was determined to cross it, no matter how long it would take.

One, two, three... ten.. eleven..

His hands almost slipped at the last bar and he winced in pain, but he managed to swing himself onto the platform without grabbing the last bar.

"That was cheating!" The girl quickly pulled out a tiny handkerchief and wiped the cuts on Zero's palms. There was a lot of blood flowing from the wounds. Zero could've sworn he saw the girl licking her lips for a brief moment, but he dismissed it as his imagination. Probably too many vampire stories from his parents at night.

Zero smirked proudly, but kept wincing at the pain when the girl wiped his hands, "I said I'd get over here, I didn't say anything about playing fair." Even when Zero's a little kid, he's still as obnoxious as ever before, but that's what makes him.. well.. him.

"Geez.." The girl furrowed her eyebrows, as she always does when she got worried about Zero pushing himself too far. "You know I was just teasing you.. you didn't have to do that."

"I can do whatever I want, okay?" He pulled back his hands and puffed his cheeks. Very un-Zero-like. It even made the girl chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing.. Just.." The girl leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek, which caused the both of them to blush deeply. "Sorry.. I.. maybe I shouldn't have done that."

"Its.. its.. its okay." Zero pretended to rub his hands. He sure as hell was not going to admit that he liked it.

The girl then bumped Zero on the head and jumped off the platform. "I'll see you tomorrow then? I have to go now." She looked a little sad, as if she didn't want to leave, but it was getting dark soon, and she didn't want Zero to get hurt. Well, more hurt than he already is.

"See you tomorrow then, Princess."

* * *

><p>Zero woke up from his nap shortly after. It was already late afternoon, and most the kids had already gone home for the day The shops were all closing up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sighed, but he almost jumped out of his pants when he saw her beside him.<p>

"This place is nostalgic! I mean, its not exactly the same place.. but.." The girl looked across the playground, resting her chin on her palms. Zero noted that she wasn't dressed for school as well, even though her class was supposed to begin in about half an hour. She was dressed like a classy girl heading on a date, with a black dress, make-up and everything applied.

"I have a question." Zero stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. The weird dream he just had, it was like he could still feel the blisters on his palms. It was so real.. He didn't know for sure, but.. Instead of asking that question, he started walking back towards Cross Academy.

"Hey!" The girl caught up to him and poked his back, "Its rude to leave a lady hanging like that!"

"Yeah.. real sorry about that, Princess." He blurted out and continued walking, "But I ain't feeling too well today, so if you'll excuse me." He turned back to look at her, but she stopped walking and stood there like a wooden dummy. "What?"

"You.. what did you call me?"

Zero briefly remembered the dream where he called the girl a princess, but he just blurted it out. No big deal. "Princess. What? No big deal, right?"

With a flying tackle, the girl threw herself straight into Zero's arms, well, she tried to, but Zero was prepared. Zero blocked it with a hand onto the top of her head, pushing her backwards. Lucky for him, she was short. A little taller than Yuki, maybe, but she was still short.

"Talking is fine. No hugs, please." Zero grumbled, "In fact, no physical contact. At all."

"Party pooper!" The Princess crossed her arms and pouted, "But that's not my name. Its a nickname you gave me a long time ago..I don't even know what made you think that I was a Princess."

Probably because of the way you dress, he thought, And you speak like a pampered princess as well.

"Based on what you're thinking, I don't even wanna know." She walked on ahead, but she seemed to be in a good mood, even though she wasn't acting like it, "But for now, you can call me whatever you want. Even though I find it.. slightly offensive.. Princess is fine. At least until you remember my name, that is."

"Why don't I just ask someone?

"Because nobody knows my real name except for my parents, and you, of course." She smirked, making Zero wonder what was the name she filled in for the school's entrance application. "Be happy that you're the only one who knows my true identity, because its dangerous for me to even be here.."

With that happy statement, Princess headed off to her room and prepared for Night Class, while Zero trotted back to his to prepare for his guard duties.

* * *

><p>Author's Note :<p>

I know you're all wondering.

"Why is Zero that freaking cheerful when he was a kid?"

Well, every kid is cheerful. Plus, his parents and brother were still alive then, so its pre-Hio Shizuka mass Kiryu family murder. Plus, its not like he had a tragic life before his parents died.


	5. A Pleasant Surprise

It was a little hard for Yuki to endure the constant teasing of Sara Shirabuki. The girl had been on her tail ever since she restarted the Night Class, but as the appointed leader, she had to keep her cool and deal with the matters without causing any distress among the students.

What irritated her the most wasn't Sara, but it was the new girl. She wasn't sure why, but she felt an aura of hostility radiating off of her, though none of the other students seemed to notice. The girl called herself Mizuki, the beautiful moon, which was a perfect fit, with her stunning white hair and startling beauty. It wasn't a surprise to Yuki that the guys in the Day Class were already starting to gossip about her.

The strange thing about it is, everytime someone calls her by her name, it takes her a few while to realize that she's being called, somtimes it even takes a pat on her shoulder for her to respond. Maybe she was naturally slow, but that couldn't be possible, since she was a vampire

It could be possible that she's an airhead, or a total idiot, as Yuki would like to think, but no. With each passing day, her character grew more and more suspicious. Something inside made Yuki think that Mizuki isn't exactly her real name. She could ask her, but she doubted that 'Mizuki' would tell her the truth.

Would Zero tell her the truth? That was the only question in her mind. Would Zero trust her enough to tell her everything?

Yuki knew that Zero would tell her anything if she were the old Yuki. The Yuki Zero grew up with. The Yuki that he took care of. The Yuki that was still human. The Yuki that had nothing to do with the world of vampires.

She sighed, having a hard time paying attention in class due to the countless unanswered questions in her head. She felt sad that she had to leave her human life behind. Yori would've definitely had a way of cheering her up at a time like this.

She missed Yori so much, mostly because she was the only person that Yuki could talk to about almost anything. Even after a year of Yuki's absence from Cross Academy, Yori still treated her like her best friend after finding out the whole truth about Yuki being a Pure Blooded vampire. Yori even thought Yuki was cute when she tried to act scary and bite her.

"That's it.." Yuki spoke out loud in a tiny voice, "I'm going to find her later on.. to see how she's doing. I could even talk to her about things.."

"Anything wrong, Class Rep?" Yagari, the infamous Vampire Hunter cum Ethics teacher, fixed his gaze on Yuki's face, "Are you even paying attention?"

"N-Nothing's wrong! I'm just having a hard time understanding this chapter, that's all!" Yuki smiled apologetically, pointing her finger at a random text.

"Then would you mind reading the next paragraph for us?" Yagari raised his eyebrows. For a slight moment Yuki thought that he enjoyed messing with her.

"Umm.. okay.." Yuki read along the lines of the text, pronouncing every word, reading every sentence with her strong voice.

"That's pretty good, Yuki." Yagari admitted, "But if you were paying attention, you'd have realized that we are on page 251 instead of page 245."

The entire class laughed at her, which made her cheeks flush bright red, "I-I'm sorry.. I had a hard time sleeping last night.. and I'm not feeling quite well today."

"Yuki, get your own personal problems sorted out." Yagari shook his head disappointedly, "I don't know what your problems are, but this is my class, and I demand the utmost respect from my students. Pay attention, or detention. Your choice."

"Yes, Sir.." Yuki wanted to curl up into a ball and just die right there, "Sorry.. Sir. It won't happen again."

* * *

><p>The whole scene that happened in class made Mizuki burst out laughing everytime she recalled what happened. She pretended that she wasn't the least bit interested in that incident, but when she reached her room after class ended, she couldn't help herself. Of course, she kept it down so the entire dorm wouldn't hear her. It would be extremely embarassing if they did.<p>

She still wasn't used to being called Mizuki. She chose the name because it had somewhat of a connection to her real name. Even though she much rather prefers being called a Princess, she concluded that only Zero would be allowed to use that name. There was no way in hell that she'd let Yuki call her a Princess, especially since she knows that she'll mean it as an insult.

It was already noon when they came back from class, and as always, a horde of Day Class students swarmed around all of them. Most of them were interested in Sara, since they kept shouting her name over and over, but some even called her name too. And just like any other day, Zero was the one who kept the students at bay. The two of them exchanged glances, which made Yuki a little jealous, which in turn, made Mizuki smirk. However, there was another girl who seemed to be glaring at her from a distance as well. She didn't know her name, but the girl had a grayish-purple hair.

If only she knew who she was dealing with, she wouldn't even dare come near me, Mizuki thought, Let alone glare at me from behind.

Mizuki was thinking about visiting Zero in his class after she was done having her bath. Most of her dormmates would be asleep by then anyways.

"Maybe it'll brighten up his mood." Mizuki thought, relaxing herself while soaking in the rose-filled lukewarm water of the tub, "Or maybe I'll get scolded. Either way, I'll get to see him again."

After the bath, she changed into one of her many dresses, this time, a Greek-styled sleeveless white dress. She didn't have that many shoes that could go well with her dresses, so she chose a pair of white high heels.

"Even at times of distress, you must remember your lineage." Her father always said, "Remember what you are, and always, always dress appropriately. You would never know whenever someone important visits."

And so, she has abided by that rule ever since she was just a young little girl. Sure, the growth rate of vampires are slower than humans, but they age normally until they reach their adolescent years. That's when the aging process slows down drastically. In reality, she was the same age as Zero, that meant she was 18, but she looked like she could pass for a 16 or 17 year old. Not that there's much of a difference in the first place.

* * *

><p>Just when she was getting ready to move out, a sharp breeze blew from the window, causing it to open. Mizuki instantly sensed danger and dodged from her spot, breaking one of her heels of her shoes in the process.<p>

"Hmph.." She picked the broken heel off the ground and groaned, "And that was one of my favorite pairs."

Where she was standing, stood a strange looking bat with its fangs bared. Soon after, a horde of bats flew in from the open window and joined together to form a giant mass of darkness, eventually parting to form a silouette of a familiar person.

"My, my, what do I owe this pleasure?" Mizuki stared at the man up and down, tossing her broken heel aside, "I'm sorry for not being courteous, but as you can see, I've broken a heel. I must admit that I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Well then, my apologies for intruding." Kaname bowed, "Its not everyday that I get to meet a real Princess, either. Though, I wish I were here to discuss some matters, instead of having to kill you."

"So having the head of the Shirabuki family as your next target is just a cover up, hmm?" Mizuki walked across the room and sat on one of the chairs, crossing her legs, "If you think for one second that I am ready to die in your hands, I'm afraid you are gravely mistaken."

"Ah, on the contrary, she was my next target." Kaname casually sat across from her, "That is, until you came into the picture. I did not expect the daughter of a prestigious royal family to attend the Night Class."

"But alas, I am here, am I not?" Mizuki smiled gracefully, she remembered her father's last words of wisdom ringing in her head, right before his death in the hands of a rare illness.

"Always show no signs of intimidation, even in the face of danger. Especially in the face of danger. Survival is everything, my daughter. Use everything you can to ensure that you survive. You are going to grow up to be a fine lady, my dear."

"What makes you believe that you are walking out of here alive, Princess?" Kaname rested his arm on one of the armrests, "Tell me, are you not afraid of death staring you in the eyes, telling you that your time is finished?"

Mizuki stifled a laugh, "To be honest, I would be afraid. But then, as I have said before, if you think that I would die in your hands, you are mistaken. I believe that your fiancee is currently in her room, enjoying her dreams of distress after you abandoned her, am I right?"

"Yuki.." Kaname's gaze crumbled for a moment, and Mizuki knew that she hit a soft spot.

"That's right. Your precious Yuki." Mizuki spoke in a dangerous tone, the same tone she used when she argued with Kaname's fiancee, "If you did some research, you would know that I have powers far beyond your family's capacity. It would be a shame if anything were to happen to your precious little Princess, aren't I correct?" Knowing that she won this battle without even lifting so much as a finger, she stood up and walked towards the door, "And for the record, Kaname Kuran, please, keep your fiancee's filthy hands off MY Zero. Its hard enough for me to endure the stench of that wench around these halls. Do something about it before I decide to lift a finger. Trust me, I'm a much better fighter than I am a talker."

With a proud smirk on her face, she closed the door behind her and went off into the daylight.


End file.
